


A Precious Gift

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother had called it ridiculous and a waste of resources, but Marie was determined to keep her promise to the Fairy Lady. Of course, she knew that the Lady wasn’t truly a fairy, but it was nice to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a feeling little diddy I wrote up.

She spotted the worn out woman, as she was rushing out the door to go to work. She wasn’t sure what this lady's deal was, but she felt compelled to greet and extend her hand to this mysterious young lady.

“Hello, are you well?” she asked. She wasn’t sure why she had thought this was an old lady when she first saw her.

The young woman smiled sadly at her as she replied, “I am as well as can be expected. Thank you for asking. You’re the first person to greet me with friendliness rather than hostility.”

“Grandma Rose always said ‘You reap what you sow,’ so I do try to be kind. Is – is there something I could help you with?”

“Your Grandmother sounds very wise. I do have two things I would like to ask of you,” the young woman replied with a sincerity that touched something deep inside her.

“I’ll – Well, I cannot promise anything, but if it is within my means I will try.”

“Bless you; the first thing I would like to ask is for a glass of water. I have traveled many a miles through dusty streets and met many of cold hearts.”

She smiled and nodded her head before rushing back inside to grab a glass of water. Biting her lip, she plunked a few ice cubes in to chill the water. It truly was hot outside and it would be refreshing and welcome by the woman. “Here you are,” she said with a wide smile as she handed off the glass of water. She was glad she had left the house for work early.

“Thank you. You are very kind,” the young woman said, as she sipped on the water.

The woman fidgeted as she looked at her watch. She couldn’t afford to be late to work. “Not to be rude, but what was the second thing you needed? Food? Money?”

The young lady laughed a tinkling laugh before saying, “Oh no. No, nothing as trivial as money. My request is quite small, but can make such a big difference. Would you be kind enough to plant this seed, care for it, and let it grow?”  
/  
“What kind of seed is that?” the woman asked; frowning at the seed in the lady’s palm.

“It’s very precious. It is a seed that every person needs, even if they are not aware of it,” the Lady said calmly holding it close to her heart.

“I’m sorry; I don’t have time to take care of a seed. I have work, a house, a family, and a million other things to tend to.”

“Momma, momma, who’s this?” a young girl, no older than five, asked as she rushed out to her mother.

“Just a Lady who was passing through. Now why are you out here Marie?”

“I came to meet the fairy; and say bye to you. What’s in your hand Fairy Lady?” Marie asked with a slight lisp and bright eyes.

“Marie!”

“It’s quite all right. This is a seed that I was offering your mother,” the Lady answered honestly.

Marie looked excited as only a child could and asked, “Ohhhh, Momma, are you going to grow something?”

The Woman looked exasperated. “No dear. Momma doesn’t have time for that sort of nonsense.”

“But… I wanna see it grow,” Marie cried softly.

“I tell you what Marie, if your mother will allow it; I will give you the seed to grow.”

“Please Momma? Please?”

“Yeah, but you’re in charge of it. So, if it dies it’s your fault,” the mother said seriously.

“I think it will be fine. You can start it in a pot. Be sure to give it plenty of sun, water, and love. Love is the most important thing you can give it. When it gets bigger, you can plant it in your yard. Promise, you’ll always care for it,” the Lady instructed as she carefully set the seed in Marie outstretched hand.

“Thank you and I promise to take care of it. I’ll go and plant it right now. Bye Fairy Lady.”

“Farewell Marie. Your daughter is delightful. Thank you, for allowing her to care for the seed,” the Lady said, as she handed the glass back to the woman.

“It’s not going to grow into something poisonous or illegal will it?” the woman asked as she took the glass.

“No, of course it won’t. As I said, it is a seed that every person needs. Farewell,” the Lady said as she turned and walked away.

The woman shook her head as she watched the Lady walk away. The sun must be playing tricks on her because the lady looked old again. Not her problem, she really did need to get to work.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Five years passed and Marie stood outside in her back yard, hugging her tree, as her parents argued inside. She loved her tree, it was always there, and she swore she felt arms wrap back around her when she hugged it. Even as her life was falling down around her, she had her tree to hold her up. Maybe the tree would even bear fruit, nuts, or flowers here soon.

Her mother had called it ridiculous and a waste of resources, but Marie was determined to keep her promise to the Fairy Lady. Of course, she knew that the Lady wasn’t truly a fairy, but it was nice to pretend.

“It has grown nicely Marie. I’m glad you have kept your promise to me,” a voice said as she hugged her tree tighter.

“Fairy Lady! You weren’t part of my imagination, you’re real.” Marie said as she saw the lady of her youth looking not a day older than she had all those days ago.

“Of course, I’m real. I think your tree will fruit next year. I imagine it will be quite beautiful.”

“I did just as you said. Momma complained, but I did it anyway. What kind of tree is it?” Marie asked the lady.

“Where is the fun in that Marie? Don’t you want it to be a surprise?” the Lady asked with a laugh.

“True, but I really want to know. Momma said it’s an apple tree, Papa thinks it might be a pear tree, Grandma used to just smile and say it didn’t matter, it was beautiful and wonderful because I grew it.”

“I think your Grandma was right. Would you not take care of it if it was an apple or orange tree?” The Lady asked as she ran her hand along the skinny trunk.

“No, I mean I love my tree. Even if it only flowers, I will love it. I just wish it was big enough for me to climb.” Marie said seriously with her hands on her slender hips.

“Trees take time. I fear it won’t really be ready for climbing until you are a grandmother yourself.”

“That’s a long time. I guess I will just have to climb it when I am an old lady.”

“What a sight you will be. Old and using a cane teaching your grandchildren to climb while your children beg you to come down and do be careful,” the Lady said with a full out laugh and tears running down her cheeks.

“Marie!” yelled a voice from inside.

“Momma’s calling. It was nice talking to you again Fairy Lady.”

“It was a joy to see you as well Marie. I will be back next year to get a seed from your sakura tree. Be well little one.”

“What’s a sakura tree?”

“You’ll see next year. Now, run along, you mustn’t worry your mother.”

“Bye! See you next year!” Marie called as she ran to the house.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“What’s your name?” Marie asked, when next she saw her Fairy Lady.

The Lady smiled and looked to the sun before answering. “I don’t really have a name or rather I have too many to go by one. Does it disturb you?”

“No,” Marie said with a slight frown. “The other kids don’t believe in you though. It’s not fair. I can see you, not all the time, I talk to you, and – you’re special. Momma assured me that she had seen you as well and that I wasn’t going nuts. She died last month.”

“I know. I am sorry for your loss. You should put a special stone under the tree for her. This way when you come out and visit the tree you can visit her as well.”

“Momma was happy that this was a cherry tree; instead of an apple like she thought. She said it was so much more than a cherry tree and that, she regretted not taking the seed from you, but she was happy that I asked after it. ‘It’s an important tree Marie. Make sure to always care for it, promise me.’ That was one of the last things she said; before she passed. I promised her, but I wasn’t sure what was special about it. You know why, don’t you? Will you tell me?”

“What is special about it, can’t be told, you have to look and find the answer yourself. You won’t find it on television or in any of the books you read. Some people will never learn it. I have a suspicion that you will figure it out and pass a seed to your children and grandchildren.”

Marie looked closely at the Lady trying to figure her out. She couldn’t be human, but all her friends had said fairies were fake and that she was a baby for believing in them. “So, you think my friends would believe in you, if I gave them a seed?”

“I cannot say that they will. Belief, like so many other things, can only be found from within. However, there is nothing wrong with giving your friends a token of gratitude. Growing a seed, might give them something to take their minds off of their worries,” the Lady explained kindly.

Marie let out a sigh and placed her chin on her small hand. “They’ll probably hate it; they might even hate me for it. Sometimes they aren’t very nice.”

“Then, are they truly your friend? They do not have to like what you like, nor believe in what you believe, but they should respect you.”

“I know, Momma said the same thing. It’s just hard sometimes; it’s even harder now that she is gone. I miss her, and I get so mad when my friends complain about their moms, because at least they still have a mom. I sometimes wish I could forget I ever had a mother - this way there would not be a hole shaped like her in my heart,” Marie complained quietly.

“The hole will never be filled dear and even if you could erase her from your memory; the hole would still be there, but over time the pain will lessen and it will get easier to do normal things. You have to give yourself time and allow yourself to heal. Remember all of the good times you had with your mother. Honor her memory in that manner.” The Lady said with a grin as she caressed Marie’s stricken face.

“I know,” Marie says, almost, meekly. “You’re getting ready to leave again. Aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“Can you – umm… I mean could you - maybe – stay? I mean – not for forever, but at least long, enough for my friends to meet you and maybe you could give them seeds too. I just – I just don’t want to be alone anymore.”

The Lady smiled down at the sad girl before crouching before her and saying, “I would love nothing more than to stay here. Maybe even be a mother figure to you, but you know that it’s not possible. You can feel it deep in your chest and eventually, you would feel guilty for asking me to stay. So, for your future, I must decline your kind offer; and you are supposed to give your friends seeds.”

Marie sighed and nodded her head. Of course, she knew The Lady was right, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. She finally stood, went to the one ripe cherry on the tree, and plucked it from the limb it had waited on. “Here, this is what you came for.” All right, so she was a little bitter about everything.

The Lady chuckled and said “Not the only reason, but yes. Why don’t you eat the fruit and then give me the seed? I bet it will make you feel better.”

"You're always so happy. Does anything ever get you down?" Marie asked curiously, as she plucked the cherry from The Lady's hand.

"Occasionally I get sad. Then I remember the little things that have made me happy and I shake off the sadness." She replied, as she produced a delicate pale pink handkerchief from her sleeve. She carefully covered her left hand in it and extended it toward Marie. "For the seed," she informed her when confusion showed on the young girl's face.

"Sorry," Marie muttered meekly, before she carefully placed the seed in The Lady's extended hand. "You're fixing to leave again." It wasn't a question; just a statement of fact.

"Yes," The Lady told her simply, not bothering to go further into detail as she carefully wrapped the seed.

"Will I ever see you again?"

The Lady smiled as she said, "I suspect that one day we will see each other again; not anytime soon, but some day."

Marie jumped up and hugged The Lady tightly. “Thank you, I’ll miss you.”

“And I you my little Marie, farewell, for now.” Marie watch with a lighter heart and sad eyes as The Lady disappeared.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Years passed and Marie grew up and older. Married the boy who had moved in next door with an apple tree, had children, and grandchildren of her own. Time seemed to fly. There were some years that were slower than others were, but she could remember meeting The Lady like it had been yesterday and now, seventy years later, here stood The Lady looking as beautiful and as young as ever.

“Two years ago, my Mica said he saw you. I did as he asked and put some of his ashes under his apple tree and some under my cherry tree. I tell you, I secretly hated his apple tree and I think it hated me back. Every year, without fail, it would throw an apple at me.”

“That was nice of you and I’m sure Mica’s tree didn’t hate you. It seems the playful sort and just wanted some of your attention.” The Lady said with a bright smile as she sat down next to Marie.

“Just like my Mica. His parents were sure you had given him an orange seed, he was so proud of his apple tree. Every year it went to fruit he would beg me to make apple pie, of course, I always wanted cherry. So, I improvised and made apple cherry pies. They were always a big hit and I would have to put some filling back for Christmas and other parties. I miss my Mica. His voice, his laugh, his hugs, I’m lonely without him.” Marie confessed.

The Lady smiled kindly and asked, “Did the seed help you?”

“You know it did; and I figured out what the seed was.” Marie said proudly.

“Did you now? What is it that you think the seed was?”

“It’s not a tree seed. People will look at it and think that, but they would be wrong. The seed is hope. You try to give it to adults; in hope that they will have a better life and see the world differently. None of the adults accepts it, no matter how much you wish them to accept the seed,” Marie explained. "So, you plant the seed of hope with a child, because, they are innocent and can accept an unknown into their heart. They shape the seed and the plant that grows. You teach us to nurture, grow, and believe. When we get older you come back to encourage us to spread our feeling through the seeds of hope. Then, when it gets close to time for us to pass, you come back and make sure your work was done; that the message of hope was spread. You make sure we spread the hope you gave us. Mica was better at spreading your message than I was, but I did my best; and I know that is all you ask of us. The only thing Mica and I couldn’t agree on was if you were a fae or an angel. He swore you are the angel of mercy; I disagree, I think you are a nature fae and that you are trying to make the world a happier place with trees. So, which of us is right?”

“Would it be awful if I said you are both right and wrong?” The Lady said as she sat down beside Marie.

“It would be terribly awful; because then I would never be able to stick my tongue out at Mica and go neener neener.”

The Lady patted Marie's hand as she informed her of the situation. “Very well then, you are both wrong. I’m not a fae; nor an angel. I am me. Nothing more and nothing less. I listen to the earth and go where she guides me. I hand out her seeds as she bids me to do. You’re right about the adults, but Mother Earth is always right. If we want hope to spread all over the world; we must let children believe that miracles can exist and that they can make a difference. Not all differences are large, but they are all important. Change doesn’t have to be a scary event, it just has to be accepted and molded. You may think that your roll has been small, but you gave your children and grandchildren hope. They know me as well. Your namesake calls me her gossamer miracle. I quite like that title and I think she will make some big changes, and those changes are all thanks to you giving her a seed of hope. “

Marie smiled brightly as she heard all of this. Of course, she had always known, deep in her heart, that she had made a difference, but it was nice to hear a confirmation. It made the thought of passing easier and a lot less scary. “Will you be taking me to the other side?” she asked quietly.

“I’m afraid not. I’m here for my chance to say farewell; and to thank you for your hard work and dedication to Mother Earth’s cause. As you stated before, not everyone is willing to do that. Even some children will throw my seed back into my face. Which is sad, children should never feel the bitterness that adults so willingly carry.”

“So, I really will be passing on here soon,” Marie intomed, almost serenely.

The Lady tightened her grip on Marie’s frail hands and said, “You should get your effects in order. Make sure to say good-bye and I love you to every person who means something to you. It’s best not to leave anything to chance or to let doubt take seed in a hopefully heart.”

“You’re right, of course. Farewell My Fairy Lady. Thank you, for everything you have given to me and mine. It means more than you could ever know. I – I feel sorry for you. It seems like a very lonely life you lead. I hope you find someone to help you in your task; and to lighten your load.”

“People like you make my job easier and make if fulfilling. Farewell My Marie. May your next journey be as happy and eventful as this one.” The Lady said before she stood and left.

Marie sat in her tiny orchard and surveyed her surroundings. She wasn’t afraid of death, but she would miss this place. Hopefully, her children would keep it in good working order. However, she rather thought baby Marie would never let any harm fall on this little tiny slice of hope. Hope was a good cycle to be part of and she hoped it would never end.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/deed.en_US)  
>  A Precious Gift is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/deed.en_US).  
> Based on a work at <http://archiveofourown.org/works/753612>.


End file.
